looking back again
by pookieortega
Summary: Katniss and peeta have two kids,willow and rye. This is a story of when they find out about the past,but this isn't just another story about that time. Follow the relationships they share and how knowledge changes everything. Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Willow and rye

Willow pov

I wake up and start my day the usual day. I take a shower,eat and head out to the forest where I hunt for the most of the day. Around 1:00 I come home with a deer. My mom and uncle Gale taught me how to hunt. I shoot them in the eye now,like my mom.

Normally she comes with me,but my little 12 year old brother rye and her are going to grandpa's house to help clean.. I'm 15 . The woods are my go to place. Especially to think.

When I learned about the hunger games at school,after I ran here. I know my mom and dad played a role in them and the rebellion,but they don't speak of it. I know it affected them,i hear my mom screaming of nightmares. Nightmares of lost children and mutts. My dad has had times where he isn't his loving self,he's hateful and angry,the opposite of haven't even explained. I want to know,but I'm afraid to ask.

Afterwards I head home. I walk to dad's painting room. He is working on a painting, it's a girl about twelve. She has long blonde hair in two braids and blue eyes,I've heard stories of her. It's my aunt prim.

"Hi daddy"I say and he turns around and kisses my forehead."Hey sweetie" I go and finish my painting of the meadow. Afterwards dad and I head over to grandpa's house. My mom is yelling at grandpa and rye sits looking awkward.

I sit by him."What happened?"I whisper."He was flat out drunk and passed out. He went back to drinking so mom is yelling at him"he whispers back. We've heard stories of grandpa being an alcoholic.

"Oohhh"I say. Then my then storms off."Katniss! Uh... Come on kids"dad says and we follow him. As we are walking out I see a box marked "hunger games 50Th quarter quell"

When we get home I hear dad comforting mom and I grab rye and bring him to my room and shut the door.

"Did you see that box!"I say. He looks confused"box? What box?"He says."as we were walking out,by the door there was a box and it said 'hunger games 50Th quarter quell' on it. You might not understand as much because your just learning about it but every 25 years they had a quarter quell and it was special"

"Yeah! Whoa I know grandpa had a part in the games,but was he in the quarter quell?"

"I'm not sure"I reply"I overheard mom and dad talking,I know their going to explain soon, come on follow me"I say. We slowly open the door and check to make sure everything is clear. Then quietly we walk to the banister and hide in the dark patches on the stairs.

"Peeta I just don't know why he had to go back! I know getting the things from his game was hard but did he have to go back to drinking?"mom says.

"Katniss,it's going to be hard,especially since he doesn't have someone to love like I have you"dad says.

"I know it's just...It's just..I don't want him to die of alcohol poisoning. God peeta I'm scared to tell them"she says.

"I know sweetie,but they need to know"I see their shadows coming out of the kitchen"crap their coming! Go GO!" I whisper to rye. We quietly run back to my room.

"I told you, we're going to find out soon"

A/N this is a sequel to my story watching over. You don't have to read it to understand though. Thanks and please review!


	2. The family

"Willow! Rye!"My mom yells and slowly we walk downstairs. Her and my dad are sitting on the couch,in front of them are boxes like grandpa's. We sit across from them cautiously.

"Now you guys know how the hunger games worked,and that we played a role in them and the rebellion,but you guys need to see within the lines,the real truth that isn't in your history books."my mom says.

We stare at them. "I want you guys to know that we won't ever hurt you,we love you so much,but the people in the games are different,forced to be monsters. "Dad says. I'm a little confused, of course he would never hurt us.

Mom pulls out a tape from the box. Then a little parachute with a pearl on it. A spile,a medical bracelet, and a golden pin. Then there's a picture of aunt prim and a goat and a cat collar. Then there's a picture of dad with a bunch of people,and a locket.

Dad picks up the picture."those are your grandparents. And those are your uncles wheat and nickel. They all died when the capitol bombed district 12."

"Wait where are you in history?"and I'm in the rebuilding of district 12"rye says. Mom nods.

"Okay so you guys know, well,this is your aunt prim and her goat. This is the collar of her cat,buttercup. She was so loving,you guys would have loved her."a tear rolls down her face. Dad puts his arm around mom and says"it's okay katniss" mom sighs.

"I guess we should start from the beginning.."

A/N I'm a little sad I didn't get much reviews,please review!


	3. before

Willow pov

"Maybe we should start from the beginning..."

"Lets see,the reaping day"she starts"the most terrifying day of the year. Effie walks up on the stage looking ridiculous as always, says the normal monologue,explaining how it works. She puts her hand in the bowl and calls your aunts name,it was terrible" her voice wavers,dad puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Lets just play the video and explain as it goes"dad says and mom nods. Dad puts the tape in and presses play. I see the justice building and everyone is in lines. A person wearing weird clothes that are all pink walks up.

"Welcome,welcome to the 74Th annual hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour."she says. Mom pauses it."That is your grandma effie. She worked for the capitol as an escort."

"That's her!"I say surprised. My mom smiles a bit and nods. She presses play and grandma effie picks a name."primrose everdean"she says. I turn to rye and he is wide eyed. It's aunt prim.

She is about ryes age and has two braids. She walks up slowly,tucking in her shirt. Then a familiar voice says"prim! Prim! I volunteer as tribute!" We both gasp. It's mom.

"I see we have our first volunteer."grandma effie says. Mom hugs aunt prim and she is saying things to her that you can't hear.

"What is your name?"She asks mom.

"Katniss everdean"

"Well I bet my hat that was your sister"

Mom nods."time for the boys...Peeta Mellark"

A younger version of dad slowly walks up to the stage. They shake hands and are rushed to the justice building. Mom pauses it again and pick a up the pin.

"My friend Madge gave this to me,it was my token from home. She died in the bombing"mom explains and presses play. The screen goes black and says the scores. A man who I recognize as ceaser flickerman reads aloud the names and scores. Most people get around nine. My mom starts to cry a bit when a girl named rue is showed.

Dad gets an 8. But mom gets an 11."Mom.."I whisper. Then the real games start.


	4. the games pt one

Willow pov

First we watch a part where they have interviews with ceaser flickerman in which dad confesses his love for mom. Mom talked about aunt prim.

* * *

"I want to war you guys. It's bloody and horrific. Kids around your ages are killing each other. I just want to prepare you guys for what you're going to see" dad informs us.

We turn to each other then back to our parents. Neither of us know what to say so we just nod. He presses play. Our attention is yet again fixed on the television. It shows a close up of the cornucopia,then the tributes. Instantly I recognize mom and dad.

The gong hits announcing the start and everyone runs. Dad takes off in one direction away from the cornucopia. But mom runs straight for a backpack. She fights a guy for a second until a knife is lodged into his back and he falls over. I gasp when I see that. Another knife is thrown but mom blocks it with the backpack.

Wow,I can't believe they had to go through this! For the first 15 minutes it's just people killing each other and running. I don't see how they can kill each other. Dad runs not to far. Around night he returns to the cornucopia. He tries to get to it quietly to get some supplies but a dark haired girl stops him.

"Hello lover boy. You have two choices,die right now or ally yourself with us to find your little girl on fire"she says."No!"I gasp out loud. How could he! That's mom! Wait,she would have killed him if he didn't.

"Alright fine clove I'll help you guys."He says. She smiles,then explains everything to the others." They want mom because of her great score."Dad explains.

"Why aren't you fighting back dad! You did win it? Wouldn't you be fighting right now?" Rye asks.

"Rye,those are careers. They have trained their whole lives for this. I had no experience in..killing..I didn't want to risk it"dad says.

After a few minutes of hunting people you hear clove tell a really hot guy"Cato,he's useless. Why don't we just kill him now"

"He's our only way of finding her"he replies. Then I see a light. It's a fire. You see them walk up to a girl and she screams. One stabs her and they walk away. But you never hear a Canon."go make sure she's dead."the guy named Cato tells dad. Dad slowly walks over and stabs her.

I never thought dad could ever hurt anyone,but I was wrong,because he just killed that girl. I've always been close to my dad,I thought I knew him so well...I guess I don't know everything about my parents.

"Killing that poor girl, it still haunts me. Those games change everyone."Dad says. Mom leans into him more and they lay there holding each other."it won't happen again peeta"mom says.

The next morning it shows mom walking around. But then fire balls are being thrown towards her. She runs and runs,trees blazing with fire. Then one hits her,hitting her leg and another singes her hair. She runs until she finds a lake.

Then the group of careers find her. Yet again she runs until she finds a really tall tree to climb. The careers circle around the bottom trying to climb but don't succeed. They shot arrows but miss.

"Just wait her out. She has to come down sometime. It's that or starve."It's dad who says that. So they wait. Then mom sees a little girl on a branch,who points up the tree. A tracker-jacker nest. Mom climbs and starts to cut the branch. She is stung many times.

Then I hear a small cry from behind me. When I turn I see mom crying into dad's chest."ssshhh it's okay katniss, it's okay. She's with prim and finnick"

The nest falls and lands on the ground cracking open. Instantly tracker-jackers spread out stinging everyone,especially the girl with the bow and arrows. She swells up and falls to the ground a Canon goes off. The others run except dad who runs to mom telling her to run. She does,but keeps running into trees.

We learned about the venom in science class,so I understand what happens to her. She ends up passing out on the floor. The same girl who pointed out the nest comes to her side and starts to chew up leaves and spit it on mom's stings.

Three days pass,with two people being killed. Finally mom wakes up to find rue,the girl who helped her.

"Don't worry,I won't hurt you"mom says to her...


	5. the games pt 2

Willow pov

"I won't hurt you"mom says...

Slowly rue steps out. They start to talk about what happened when mom was asleep and what to do. They start to hunt for food, I see the caring side of mom. She always has it but as we get older she isn't as smothering.

"The careers have everything piled up in a pyramid at the cornucopia,I think they have bombs around it"rue says.

"Sounds tempting."mom says...

It switches to a terrifying scene. Dad and Cato are talking about mom. Dad is trying to lead them to another 'failed' way."your useless lover boy!"Cato yells as he stabs dad in the leg with his sword.

"Dad!"I yell out turning to him. He smiles at me"don't worry I'm fine now willow" but I don't care,I get up and hug him. He pats my hair down."It's okay willow"

"But he stabbed you daddy!"I cry a little,realizing that this must be why his leg is fake.

"But I'm okay now."He says. I turn back to the tv and I see dad struggling to find a place away from them. Eventually he finds a river where he makes a camp to stay.

It shows the careers for a while,then shows mom and rue. They are setting up fires to distract the careers. But rue notices the pin mom is wearing and shows her the mockingjays. They come up with a signal and mom leaves to blow up the supplies.

She hides in a tree near the cornucopia and shoots arrows at the apples so they fall activating the bombs. She is blown away from the tree and lays there for a while."mom!"I gasp.

"Don't worry sweetie,you see that hurt my left ear so I couldn't hear from that side. They had to reconstruct it. But I'm okay now."She says and I nod.

She runs back to find rue captured by a net. "Katniss! Katniss!" She screams. Mom runs to cut her out and dose. But then a boy throws a spear that pierces rues stomach. Mom automatically sends an arrow into his chest.

Both rye and I stare in disbelief. Mom just killed him...

She catches rue and holds."can you sing?"rue asks. Mom nods and starts to sing the valley song. When I turn around I see mom crying into dad's chest again. He has tears in his eyes too and holds her.

Soon after that the game makers announce that two can win if they are from the same district.

"Peeta! Peeta!" Mom says running. She uses her tracking skills to find dad. He is completely hidden but grabs her ankle."Peeta!"she gasps as she uncovers him."Peeta what happened?"She asks

"It was Cato's sword."He says to her. She helps him to a cave where she pulls out a sleeping bag. Then the medicine from earlier when a sponsor had money on her so she was able to heal her burned leg.

"Here use this,it should help a little"mom says handing it to dad. He takes it and applies some. She places her hand on his forehead and says"peeta your burning up"

"Here hand me your clothes and cover yourself with this"she says handing him something to cover up with.

"I don't mind if you see me"dad says. Eww! I hear mom tell me to close my eyes,which I do.

"Yeah but I do"she says on the video. He laughs"your so pure katniss" then I hear dad laugh from behind me and whisper to mom"not so pure now,huh?"She slaps him and say"shut up"

"Here take your clothes"she says handing them back to him as she finishes cleaning them. Afterwards they lay there in the sleeping bag. She hears the noise of a sponsor gift. It's soup. So she feeds dad.

"Attention tributes,attention,tomorrow we will be having a feast,this will be no ordinary occasion. Each of you need something."

"Peeta! Your medicine!"

"No katniss I'm not going to let you risk you life for me."He says so mom leans forward and kisses him.

"Peeta please let me save you"she says."No katniss I won't let you."He says.

The next morning they get a parachute but dad is asleep. Mom opens it to find sleep medicine. So she puts it in the soup and feeds it to dad.

"That's smart mom"rye says to her. "Thanks baby"

"I'm sorry but I have to"she whispers before she kisses him. Then she leaves to the cornucopia. Bags are set at the mouth of it. She runs but a knife barely skims her forehead. We both gasp and jump a little.

Then the girl clove tackles her and threatens her with knives."Yeah and that little girl rue,we killed her!"she says. The boy from 11 comes up and crushes her head against the cornucopia.

"Just this time twelve. For rue"he says taking off. Mom runs back to the cave and dad is barely waking up."Katniss what happened to your face?"He asks.

"The girl from two threw a knife at me,don't worry about it"she says and starts to apply the medicine."You need some too,here"dad says putting some on her cut.

The next morning they wake up heald."It's so much better"dad says."We could go home. It's just us against Cato and thresh,who ever lasts. And foxface."

They get up and hunt. They split up,but then hear a Canon."Peeta! Peeta!"Mom searches for him. They run into each other.

"Peeta that's nightlock! You'd be dead in a minute. Damn you"she cries."I'm sorry I didn't know"he says holding her. They walk around and find foxface dead."I didn't know she was following me"dad says.

Later they hear another Canon and see thresh's face up in the sky. Then screaming. They are soon being chased by mutts to the cornucopia.

Then Cato starts to choke mom and dad tries to fight him. Cato grabs dad and chokes him."go ahead shoot then you'll win."Cato says.

Mom shoots his hand so he lets go of dad and dad pushes him into the mutts.

"Attention tributes,attention,the rule of two tributes winning has been revoked,only one can win. May the odds be ever in your favour"

"This is it katniss,they have to have their winner. It's you"he says.

"No they don't"she holds up the berries."on three"

"One"

"Two"

"Thre-"

"Stop! I announce the victors of the 74Th hunger games."

I turn to rye. He looks as flabbergasted as I do...


	6. dad's freak out

Willow pov

We turn to our parents."mom, dad..."I start. I just can't believe what happened. This makes me hate the capitol. I knew it was bad but I didn't understand before. "I didn't know"

"I know sweetie"dad says"you know how that..uh..MUTT..bit my leg?"He says with some difficulty. He taps on his prosthetic. But soon he starts to breath heavily. Mom puts her hand on his chest.

"Peeta it's not real. Please peeta"says mom. He looks mad,and his eyes are black."You killed them, your a MUTT!"dad says angrily.

"Kids, go get grandpa now!"mom says holding back dad."YOUR A MUTT! I KNOW THAT THOSE ARE YOUR MUTT KIDS! WHO IS THE FATHER YOU MUTT!"

"Peeta their your kids, willow and rye. Peeta I love you!"she says right as we are running out of the house. We run across the lawn to grandpa's house.

"Grandpa it's dad! Mom needs your help. Dad started acting weird and was yelling at mom calling her a mutt. And.."

"Willow what happened?" He asks me with concern."mom and dad showed us the video of their game and dad started to tell us about the mutt who took his leg and he started loosing it!"rye explains to grandpa.

"Oh dear,this isn't good... stay here"he says running out of the house. I sit down on the couch."why did that set dad off?"Rye asks me.

"I don't know,maybe something to do with post traumatic stress disorder?"I say thinking about it.

"Why though? I mean the games don't seem like they would cause him to be like that. Mom is fine,well besides the nightmares"he questions

"I think we should ask mom after"I say as I stand up and walk down the hall to the bathroom. Afterwards as I walk down the hall again,I notice something. Pictures. The one closest to the bathroom is off mom and dad. I believe it's the day they got married.

The next is of grandma effie,mom,and dad. Then a picture of a very pregnant mom and dad. I'm guessing she was pregnant with me. The next is grandpa holding rye as a baby. Then next to that is me holding rye. As I walk down I look at many pictures.

Then I see one of all of us kids. Me,rye,aspen,Aaron,and Nicole. Then the next is of that same day but it's mom sitting with dad talking to aunt Johanna and uncle Gale.

"Rye have you ever noticed these pictures?"I ask.

"Yeah,but the real interesting ones are on the wall behind you"he says pointing. I turn around to see more pictures,but of many people I don't know.

"I want to ask grandpa about them"I say.

Hours pasa and no one has come back. Finally I say"I'm going to see what happened"rye shakes his head and says"willow,what good will that do? It will only cause more trouble"

"I don't care I want to know" soon I'm running to our house,rye chasing after me. When we open the door I see dad tied to a chair and grandpa and uncle Gale are holding him back.

"Willow! Rye! Why are you here!"mom says looking furious."I just..need to know what's happening,mom!"

"I see they listen as well as you do katniss"grandpa rubs her fingers to her temple saying"listen, go up to your rooms and I promise once your dad is calm we will explain everything,just please go"

We run into the shadows of the stairs so we can listen to what is happening.

"Peeta listen to me,the war is over and we are married. We have two kids named willow and rye."

"Why would I marry a mutt?"

"Peeta that's not real"after a few minutes of silence,we hear dad ask,"you love me real or not real?"

"Real peeta,always" more silence...

"Katniss! Katniss,I'm so sorry!"dad cries"please tell me I didn't scare the kids. Are you hurt? What happened,I thought we finished the games?"

"We did,but you were explaining what happened to your leg,and just..."

"I love you katniss,so so much. I'm sorry."

"I know peeta and I love you too"

Then we hear sounds of kissing,ew!

"We need to talk to the kids now"with that,using our hunters feet,we run to my room. Soon we hear dad's heavy tread accompanied by mom's light voice cooing him...


	7. explaining and massages

Willow pov

We sit at the edge of my bed waiting for them to come in. When they do dad doesn't look to happy.

"We want to explain to you what happened, you guys have seen so much,but don't know exactly everything"dad says. He takes a seat at my desk and mom sits on his lap."Okay,so you guys know about the war,the second rebellion. When our second games were close to ending,the rebels saved me and a few others,like auntie Johanna and your uncle finnick."

She sighs and says"but your dad was taken by the capitol and hijacked to believe I was a mutt,that I killed his family...so sometimes he is set off and I'm the only thing that can get him back to normal. It just takes a while depending on who bad it is"

"I am so sorry kids that I can't be normal,that I lose it sometimes and become a monster,but I will never hurt you guys"dad says and mom looks at him appolegeticly. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"We love you"they say and smile at their synchronization. They kiss us goodnight and leave.

Katniss pov

Peeta and I step out of her room and walk rye to his. We then walk to our room. Peeta sits at the edge of our bed and sighs. I sit behind him and kiss his shoulder. I take off his shirt and start to massage him.

"I can't believe I lost it in front of them..I'm sorry katniss,I'm not fit to be a father"

"Peeta,you are the best father anyone can ask for,sure your broken but I am too. We just need each other."I say as I put some lotion on my hands."lay down on your stomach"I command and he complies.

"I love you katniss"he says"I don't know what I would do with out you" I get up and sit on his butt so I can massage his whole back,it's squishy. I laugh to myself."I love you peeta,I would be lost in fear,never knowing true love without you"

I give him a nice long massage and after he gets up and says"my turn"and takes off my shirt exposing my back. I lay down on my stomach and he unclasps my bra. He rubs circles off the sweet smelling lotion on my back and I close my eyes,taking in the bliss.

He inches closer and closer to my boob until his hand cups it. "Peeta, I don't-"he cuts me off by massaging it and I give in...

The next morning I wake up,take a shower then willow and I go hunting...


	8. pictures of the past

Willow pov

Rye and I finally decided to find out about those pictures in grandpa's house. We walk over to his house with mom and dad. They decided to help him clean up his rooms. Even though he has been sober for years,it still smells of puke and alcohol.

When mom and dad explore the rooms upstairs,we find grandpa. "We have a question for you."He sighs"all right rascals what is it?"

I grab his hand and pull him to the hall. He mumbles"like her mom"and rye snickers. We point to the pictures."who are those people?"

He looks at them all very carefully. "Well you guys know about the hunger games and that I was a mentor,right?"

"Yeah..?"we both say.

"Well after the first few years of losing,I finally gave up. At first I thought if I had a relationships with them. So it could motivate me to save them. But only one comes out. So for the time we had I would get close to them,deliver letters to the family. Even talked to the families after... almost all gave a picture."

We nod understanding."see her? Thats Christina Ortega, my first year. She was 18 and was already married with one kid. She was a strong woman,made it to the final 4 but was killed sadly. The next year later her husband Robbie Ortega was picked. He was an amazing fighter and made it to the last two,but was beat out from a boy of two."

"A few years later their daughter Alexis was picked. She was tiny but smart,I tried so hard for her. 14Th one to die."

"This is Kathy deriks, she was very smart and yet she was the first to go. Same with Augustus,he was the guy the year later."

"Grandpa we didn't know..."

"It's okay,I leave them up for a reason. To remember the good ones. The families are still here,well some of them. I actually still visit some."

I look at a picture of a boy in front of the bakery. He is tall and has blonde hair,he looks similar to dad,he stands next to another man similar to dad."who's this?"I ask pointing at the picture.

"That is your dad's dad and his uncle. His uncle was in the 58Th hunger games."We look at the picture closely. I can tell that they are related to dad. "Does dad know?"Rye asks.

"I don't think he has seen this picture. He knows about his uncle though. Peeta!"grandpa yells out to dad. Dad soon comes running down with mom trailing behind."What is it,haymitch?"

"Have you ever seen this before?"He asks showing the picture to dad. Dad looks closely at it.

"Is this my dad and uncle?"He asks. Grandpa nods. Dad puts down the picture and he looks sad. Mom wraps her arms around him and he does the same."I love you peeta"she says."I love you too katniss"

We decide to let them be. We walk upstairs to a room so that we can clean it. "How do you think dad feels?"Rye asks.

"I don't know, probably sad. I'm sure he misses his family.."

"Yeah,mom too. I guess we'll have to live through this"

"What do you mean?"I ask

"I mean that we have to slowly discover things,we know about the hunger games,sure,but there's more to everything...like grandpa. All those people. Or how mom and dad survived the rebellion. We just have to discover the past."

"Okay,piece by piece."

"Okay"

With that we will try to discover our parents past,there's a lot to know. Some we're not ready for..some we are. But we will know eventually.

A/N this chapter was pretty much the idea that started this. Katniss and peeta's kids wanting to know everything and the pictures in haymitch's house. I will be writing a few one shots with this. So stay tuned to my writing. This might be the end of this story,unless I come up with more that's not in a one shot

Thanks


End file.
